Blues and Yellows
by My Chemical Music Box
Summary: Axel didn't quite measure up with his angles and his gangles and his reds and his greens. - AkuRiku


Blues and Yellows

* * *

_-_

Riku's eyes weren't blue or yellow but they hung in a strange mix of the two. They were mostly blue from what Axel could see but that green colour interjected it with a rudeness Axel couldn't quite forgive. Nevertheless, Axel preferred to stare into those than stare into his own reflection.

He didn't quite measure up with his angles and his gangles and his _red_ and his _green_.

No. He liked blue and yellow much better.

Riku peered up through silver bangs and mumbled something that Axel couldn't hear. But when a tanned hand reached up to shift the blue-and-yellow-striped scarf away from mouth and nose the redhead dashed it away. Silver eyebrows furrowed and the hand broke free. Axel missed the scarf once it was absent from the other's lips.

"Axel, seriously. I can't talk with that thing in front of my face," Riku said through a smile. "Just let me have it round my neck like a normal person."

Axel's head sunk, his poisonous eyes staying locked on Riku's own. Never mind the way his lids stretched and his tattooed cheeks stretched further. The way his mouth sagged in silence with teeth grit behind. Riku was used to this. Riku could not be intimidated.

"Ax. I'm wearing the damn scarf. Also, the shirt. No need to complain."

The redhead's eyes flicked to the speaker's mouth. Then to ear. Then to eyes again and a soft sigh passed between his own thin lips.

"Game starts soon."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Duh, that's why we're leaving – right now." A chuckle escaped his mouth and eyes rolled playfully behind streaks of silver. The ever-so-slightly-so-don't-remind-him-of-it shorter boy leaned in expertly and whispered against the man's ear. "About the scarf: I can cheer for your team better with my mouth free."

Then he tugged him off the couch.

* * *

The game was shit. Axel's opinion, though he hated to admit it. His team sucked, no matter how pretty the colours were, and the golden-sea-blue uniforms had been covered in loser's mud by the final whistle.

Riku was still smiling though.

The teen had a muscled arm wrapped gently round Axel's thin waist, and the redhead was reminded of just how strange his boy was. Eighteen, gym thrice a week, and apples for breakfast.

Axel was chin stubble and beers in front of the football match, thirty and underfed and smokin' (_in the bad way_).

He buried his nose into the scarf that still hung around the boy's neck, inhaling the warmth and the wool and the colours. Riku's fingers tightened on his skin and he swung them around to fall on the couch, pulling the older man half on top of him.

"Who was he, Ax?" came the drifting query, and the bite at Axel's ear was hot with anger and seduction and laughter and Axel kinda wished those teeth would crack the cartilage so he could cry Uncle and run but you don't always get what you want. "Did he like football?"

Axel _loved_ football.

Dry hands pushed Axel up by the shoulders, suspending his thin frame above the younger boy so Riku could stare into Axel's tattoos. "Come on Axel." Eyes to eyes. "I know that's why you make me watch your team play and wear the colours and cheer for them even though I barely know what's going on gameplay-wise. I'm not mad," Riku shrugged. "Just curious."

Axel's eyes had glazed. That wasn't so unusual. He tended to drift a lot these days, simple thoughts for simple minds and sometimes it was nice to just _sit_, y'know? Sit on the balcony and pinch skinny thighs and sing under your breath as you watch the pigeon fly into the skyscraper across the road.

"Axel." The boy's voice wasn't very boy-ish now. He'd crystalled it in exasperated ice 'cause he knew that's what Axel hated most. Axel hated red. He hated nuclear green and poisonous purple cheek-teardrops. He like yellow though. Blue was pretty damn nice too.

"Will you fucking tell me?"

Riku always had a short temper, and Axel had been on the receiving end of it plenty of times, learning quickly. The boy was all muscles and anger and punching bags and gyms. He was nice, gentle even, when calm, but not nearly as unflappable as the person Axel was maybe-possibly trying to turn him into.

Axel had a vision of blue tresses and yellow eyes in his mind. He could do without the scar this time though. The scar had always been unpretty.

Riku sighed, dropping the man unceremoniously back onto his chest, instead choosing to wrap his arms round the smaller frame. He heard the redhead sniff at the scarf again and growled. Thin fingers trailed up his blue jeans and his yellow sweater, which swirled and crinkled under the pressure (it was way too big for him, one of Axel's, and Riku didn't even want to _think_ about how much the redhead's thinner frame would swim in the thing when the bottom of the lumpy fabric came halfway down _Riku's_ thighs) until a bitten nail scratched naggingly at his collarbone.

He glanced down, smirking as the green gaze smouldered up at him, one hand at his chest and the other fiddling with the stitched leather edge of his belt. It was black – just about the only thing Riku had _chosen_ to wear that night. The redhead rocked upwards to grin into the teen's neck, but the light dancing in Riku's eyes spun into a glare as the sound of the TV springing to life and the well-rehearsed whoops and cheers of an audience erupted from his right.

Axel dropped the remote with a defeated sigh when the younger, shorter, musclier, livelier boy yanked him up into the air and tottered him through the bedroom door.

No matter how hard he coaxed, no matter how much they humoured him, they always _hated_ football.

* * *

I hate endings. Ending's suck. But at least I worte something and uploaded it for the first time in over six months! XD And I'm adding to the smaller-than-it-should-be AkuRiku Fandom (And the AkuSai fandom too but sshh!) so everyone wins! =D

Stemmed from the realisation that I like a lot of things that have blue and yellow colour combinations, including Riku, Saix and my Rugby League Football team XD. Can you guess that I listened to _Blue and Yellow_ and _Sound Effects and Overdramatics_ while writing this? (Both by The Used)

Hope you enjoyed! ^_^


End file.
